Adoptive transfer of tumor immunity was investigated in guinea pigs treated with carrageen, trypan blue or lethal irradiation. Evidence for the participation of recipient components other than T cells was obtained using the inhibitors carrageenan and trypan blue. Monoclonal antibodies were produced to guinea pig T cells. One monoclonal antibody was obtained that reacts with a subpopulation of guinea pig T cells.